COPS: Equestria
by whysoserious1985
Summary: Bad Colts, Bad Colts. Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you? A Special Edition of COPS in the land of Equestria. All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. Stories featuring the Full Cast X Original Characters
1. Opening

I've had Writer's Block for a couple months now, but I was watching a COPS marathon and flipped over to the HUB and saw My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Then I pulled a Rarity…IDEEEEEEA! There's got to be an episode in Equestria. Oh, and I don't own MLP, COPS, or Bad Boys, just the plot. Haha, I know the golden rule, and I'm no bloody fool…

_Due to the graphic nature_

_of this story, reader_

_discretion is advised._

**HUH!**

**Bad colts, watcha want**

**Watcha want, watcha gonna do?**

**When Sheriff Hard Time come for you?****  
><strong>**Tell me****?****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do?****  
><strong>**Yeaheah****!****  
><strong>

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?****  
><strong>**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?**

**When you were eight****  
><strong>**And you had bad traits****,****  
><strong>**You go to school****  
><strong>**And learn the golden rule****.****  
><strong>**So why are you****  
><strong>**Acting like a bloody fool****?****  
><strong>**If you get hot****,****  
><strong>**You must get cool.**

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?****  
><strong>**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?****  
><strong>

**You chuck it on that one****,****  
><strong>**You chuck it on this one****.****  
><strong>**You chuck it on your mother and****  
><strong>**You chuck it on your father****.****  
><strong>**You chuck it on your brother and****  
><strong>**You chuck it on your sister****.****  
><strong>**You chuck it on that one and****  
><strong>**You chuck it on me.**

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?****  
><strong>**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?****  
><strong>

**Nopony naw give you no break****.****  
><strong>**Police naw give you no break****.****  
><strong>**Royal Guard naw give you no break****.****  
><strong>**Not even you 'idren naw give you no break****.****  
><strong>**Hey! hey****!**

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?****  
><strong>**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?****  
><strong>

**Why did you have to act so mean****?****  
><strong>**Don't you know you're pony being****?****  
><strong>**Born of a mother with the love of a father****,****  
><strong>**Reflections come and reflections go****!**

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you?**

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you****?**

**I know sometimes you want to let go****,****  
><strong>**Hey! hey! hey!****  
><strong>**I know sometimes you want to let go****…****  
><strong>

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for you**

**Bad colts, bad colts****  
><strong>**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do****  
><strong>**When they come for yoooooou****?****  
><strong>

_**This Special Edition of COPS is filmed**_

_**on location with colts and mares**_

_**of law enforcement:**_

_**All suspects are innocent until proven guilty**_

_**in a court of law.**_


	2. Ponyville

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_Ponyville Sherriff's Office_

**"Ponyville is one of the nicest places in Equestria,"** a deep brown colt said. His dark green hair was hidden under his Navy Blue hat as he walked along Mane Street. His blue eyes were constantly scanning the calm street. The rest of his uniform covered his upper body, leaving his flank bare. On his hind quarters was his cutie mark, a pair of hoof-cuffs. His belt with gun, mace, nightstick, cuffs and radio stood ready for anything. It was a bright afternoon and the sun was shining in a cloudless sky.

_Deputy Long Arm_

**"There is very low crime in Ponyville,"** Deputy Long Arm continued. **"Some ponies say we don't need any law enforcement. But I would rather have something and not need it, than need it and not have it."** He walked along the street passing Daisy's Shop, Sugar Cube Corner, and the Library. **"It's mostly Earth Ponies here in town, but there are Pegasus Ponies and Unicorns as well; and we all get along perfectly. I lived here all my life and it was always a good place to raise a family and settle down. It's quiet and friendly, nothing like Manehatten; you know what I mean?"** Deputy Long Arm kept walking along passing several ponies as he went, giving them each a nod. "**Most of the calls I get are, disorderly conduct, some trespassing, but occasionally we get an urgent call." **His thoughts and calm patrol were quickly broken by his radio.

_12:47PM Assault Call_

"Dispatch, Deputy Lock Down," the radio buzzed. "10-30, Carousel Boutique." Deputy Long Arm reached onto his shoulder and spoke into his radio piece

"10-4, Lock Down, Long Arm enroute," he responded.

"10-4," the radio said, "No need to rush, suspects aren't going anywhere." Long Arm began a steady jog to due east towards the scene.

**"10-30, is an assault call here in Ponyville,"** he started. **"It's very uncommon to get this call, because everypony in town either knows each other or knows of each other. And the last thing you would expect in this place is an assault. But like I said before, they do happen."** Long Arm continued to jog around the corner and soon had the scene in sight. Even from a distance away, he could hear a mare shouting and crying. As he got closer, Long Arm could see a large splatter of red on the ground and two young colts on the roof of the boutique.

"Just look at me, Officer," the white unicorn was crying. "My mane and my coat are ruined!" Long Arm walked up and was greeted by Deputy Lock Down, a silver colt with a black mane and tail, and green eyes. His cutie mark was a nightstick. Beside him, the unicorn was crying and covered in a sweet smelling red liquid. "I'll never get these stains out," she cried and began to swoon. "Oh I feel faint."

"Miss," Long Arm said. "Can you calm down for me for a second and tell me your name?"

"Rarity," she said regaining her composure and sitting down. "I am the proprietor of this boutique. I want those ruffians incarcerated for this! SNIPS, SNAILS, you two have gone too far!" Rarity shouted at her roof at the top of her lungs. Deputy Long Arm looked up and saw two scared sets of eyes duck down on the roof top.

"Ok, Miss Rarity," Long Arm started taking note of the red goop. "Are you alright, do you need medical attention?"

"Of coarse not," she noted. "I had just returned from lunch with my friend Fluttershy, for a bridal fitting with a client at 1:30. Oh, you should see the gown; she'll look smashing on her wedding day. I was just about to enter my boutique when those two dumped strawberry puree on me. Would you please hurry and arrest those two so I can clean up, before my coat gets stained!" Rarity began shaking her body trying to get some of the goop off herself. Long Arm and Lock Down stepped back to avoid any splatter and both turned to the roof.

**"Snips and Snails are, I wouldn't call them delinquents,"** Deputy Long Arm started. **"They just have some trouble knowing when to draw the line."**

_Deputy Lock Down_

**"Yea, they have a nasty habit of not thinking things through,"** Deputy Lock Down continued.

"What happened, Lock?" Deputy Long Arm asked.

"I was just passing my by on my normal route, and I heard a loud scream of bloody murder," he started. "I ran over here as fast as I could and found the complainant as she is, covered in this goop. Looked up and I saw two colts looking for a way to get down from the roof." Long Arm shook his head at his fellow deputy's words. "Dispatch, we need a wagon at Carousel Boutique," Lock Down said into his radio.

"10-4, Deputy," the radio buzzed. Long Arm looked around and saw red foot prints leading into the bushes. Lock Down stayed with Rarity, trying to calm her down. Following the prints, the officer came to a fallen ladder lying on the side of the boutique. It had a pair of hoof prints on the side in the strawberry puree.

"Miss Rarity?" he shouted. "Did you knock down this ladder?"

"Yes I did," Rarity replied triumphantly before returning to Lock Down. Long Arm looked up and saw the colts were looking over the edge of the roof at the ladder.

"Boys, its Deputy Long Arm. You two colts know you're in trouble, right?" Deputy Long Arm called. The colts cringed down in fear at the officer's words.

"We're sorry, Long Arm," Snails called. "It was just a joke, we swear. You know we didn't mean any harm."

"Well we're not laughing, boys," Long Arm called roughly. "I told you colts to stay out of trouble last time you caused problems." Deputy Long Arm gripped at the ladder as a police carriage rolled up, pulled by two other officers. They unhooked themselves and walked over to Long Arm and helped him set up the ladder. "Both of you come down one at a time, slowly!" Long Arm commanded. Snips was the first one to obey. The stout little blue colt stepped lightly onto the top of the ladder and slowly climbed down. "Come down and keep your hooves where we can see them!" Snips complied as descended the ladder. When he reached the bottom, Deputy Long Arm reared up and put one hoof on Snips back, pinning him against the ladder. He fumbled with a pouch on his belt and brought his cuffs up. "Put your hooves behind your back." Snips complied and began to cry as the cuffs clicked onto him tightly.

"Can't we just apologize to Rarity, WE'RE SORRY, LONG ARM!" the colt cried out.

"I bet you are, son. But you're not getting a slap on the wrist this time," Long Arm said handing him off to another deputy. Snips was led over to the police carriage and put inside the black and white structure where he cried some more. By now, a small crowd had gathered to see the spectacle. "Snails get off the roof and come down slowly!" Snails didn't answer; he just looked over the edge and slunk back onto the roof. "SNAILS get off the roof now." Again there was no response. Deputy Lock Down took a set of cuffs from another deputy and began to climb. When he reached the halfway mark, Long Arm saw Snails hind quarters trying to find his footing on the ladder. The deputy continued to climb to the top as Snails found his footing and began to climb down. Long Arm stayed half way up and waited for Snails to come to him. When the tan colts reached the halfway point, Deputy Long Arm put his hoof on the colts back and led him down the ladder. At the bottom, Snails put his hooves behind his back without being told. "You know what you did was wrong, right Snails?"

"I know, Long Arm," Snails said somberly.

"So why did you do it?" Long Arm asked snapping the cuffs on the colt. Snails didn't answer; he just let out a weak sob. "I'm afraid tears aren't going to help you this time." Long Arm passed Snails off and he was led away.

"Dispatch, suspects are 104, Carousel Boutique," the Deputy said leading Snails to the carriage. Long Arm then went up the ladder and looked around the roof. He saw a metal bucket with the same red goop over by the edge of the roof overlooking the entrance to the boutique. Stepping carefully, he walked along the roof and grabbed the handle in his mouth. He descended the ladder with the bucket in mouth.

**"This is what they used to dump that goop, really stupid of them,"** Long Arm said clenching the handle in his teeth. He walked over to Lock Down and Rarity.

"Oofah," Deputy Lock Down said with a sigh of relief. "Good thing they didn't lose their grip on this thing."

"Oh, my stars," Rarity said with fear.

"Yea, this thing could have severely injured you, Miss Rarity," Long Arm said.

"Thankfully it didn't," the unicorn said in relief. "Officers, if we are done, I must insist on taking my leave before my coat and mane get stained." Long Arm and Lock Down nodded and Rarity went into her shop to clean up. Lock Down took the bucket, placed in an evidence bag, and placed it in the carriage trunk. Long Arm walked around to the door of the patrol carriage and opened it. He looked at the two colts as they cried in the seat. Their eyes were turning bloodshot from the tears.

"When are you two going to learn?" Deputy Long Arm asked. Snips and Snails just kept crying in the carriage. "I'm asking you two a question."

"We're sorry, Long Arm," Snips said between sobs. "We really are."

"No, you two are just sorry you got caught and now you're going to spend some time behind bars," Long Arm replied. Snips and Snails began sobbing harder at the thought of doing time. "Now listen, you two are under arrest for Aggravated Assault, that's a felony' and Misdemeanor Trespassing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to legal council. If you cannot retain one, the courts will provide you with one." Snips and Snails looked at Long Arm with terrified eyes, and his heart melted for the two young colts. "Look, I know you boys aren't bad colts. But even after you two put everypony in danger with the Ursa Minor, you still haven't learned. You're going down the wrong path. I want you two to think long and hard on what you did here, and get your acts together." Long Arm closed the door to the carriage and it was pulled off by the other two deputies. Deputy Lock Down followed after them. The small crowd of ponies looked on with disgust and began to disperse at Long Arm's commands.

**"Right now, they are heading to the precinct,"** he said. **"This is just a classic case of taking a prank too far. They are going to be charged with Felony Aggravated Assault, Misdemeanor Trespassing and spend sometime behind bars while they wait for their parents to pick them up. They are also going to be forbidden from setting hoof on Miss Rarity's property again. Being that they are juveniles, they'll be released to their parent's custody with an order to appear in court. It's not going to be pretty; I know these colts and their families. As much as I want to give them another chance, it's for the courts to decide now. Because Snips and Snails have caused mischief in the past, I imagine they are going to get a reality check when they have their day in court. You know, even quiet towns have some level of crime."**

COPS


	3. Cloudsdale

COPS

_Cloudsdale, Equestria_

_Cloudsdale Police Department_

_Officer Sky High_

**"I joined the force,"** the mare began as she glided through the air. **"About a year ago, but I knew all my life I wanted to be a cop. I didn't know it at first though."** Officer Sky High landed on a nearby cloud and shook out her pink mane a little. Her tan coat contrasted the black uniform she wore proudly. Her cutie mark was the Scales of Justice. **"When I was in school, I was classmates with a couple rowdy fillies. They kept trying to get me to break the rules with them. I thought about doing it until I saw how stupid they were acting: cutting class, stealing lunch money, and bullying others. Eventually, I got tired of them and told my teacher. They got expelled, and my cutie mark appeared right then and there. Ha, first one in my class. I had thought about being a cop someday, but on that day, I knew it was what I wanted."** Sky High slowed down to sit on a cloud. She then shifted her weight to not sit on her nightstick or gun. A silver whistle dangled from her neck. "Base, Unit 3 is code 62." She said into her radio.

"10-4, Unit 3," the radio squawked back. Sky High settled into her puffy perch. The sky was specked with medium sized clouds and the sun had warmed the air nicely. It was very peaceful and calm. Officer Sky High got so comfortable; she tucked her legs under her body and laid down.

**"I just told the dispatcher that I am on Stand By,"** she began. **"Right now I am staking out this area because we are on the border of the Flight Restriction Area. We are about half a mile from outskirts of Cloudsdale. This is where a lot of the young and extreme flyers are allowed push the limits of their flying abilities without risk to any property or mid-air collision. You know, everypony likes a little speed once in a while. So, Princess Celestia created this space last month and accidents have dropped significantly. Before that, we had to deal with fillies and colts flying recklessly all over Cloudsdale, not anymore. We still need to patrol the area for border violations and keep an eye out for any accidents. Once you cross this border, you have to obey all flight laws.**

** I usually see younger fillies and colts out here, and I've seen the Wonderbolts practicing here as well."** Her purple eyes scanned the horizon, looking for any trouble she could see. Nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye. **"When your adrenaline is going from doing a bunch of stunts and high speeds, you can forget the borders and potentially cause an accident."** No sooner had Officer Sky High finished her sentence, a multicolored streak whizzed behind Officer Sky High and she whipped around. "Uhhh….again Rainbow?" she said disgusted and rolling her eyes. The police mare popped her whistle into her mouth and took off in pursuit.

_4:10PM Border Violation_

Sky High flew as fast as she could against the wind to catch up to the speedster. Blowing her whistle as loudly as she could, the speeding pony quickly slowed down and landed on a large cloud in front of her.

"Base, Unit 3, 10-85," Sky High called into her radio as she slowed down to land next to the blue mare.

"10-4," the radio buzzed. Sky High landed on the cloud and looked Rainbow Dash right in the eye and shook her head. Dash took only a split second to recognize the policemare who was standing in front of her.

"Officer Sky High," Dash said with a crooked smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?" Sky High sat down on the cloud and put her fore hooves on her hips in annoyance.

"When are you going to learn to slow down, Rainbow Dash?" the police mare asked. "This is the forth time I've pulled you over since I joined the force." Rainbow Dash just chuckled at the officer drawing a dry look from Sky High.

"Oh come on, Sky High," Rainbow began. "How long have you known me?"

"Too long, since before flight camp," the officer replied sarcastically before reaching for her radio. "Unit 3, I need a 34 on Rainbow Dash." Rainbow tried to strike up a conversation with her old friend, but Sky High kept silent, waiting for a response.

"10-4," the dispatcher replied. Rainbow Dash smiled at the voice she heard.

"Is that Stake Out?" Rainbow Dash said with joy as she sat on the cloud. "Last time I saw him at the precinct, he said was retiring. I'm glad he still on the job."

"Only you would know half the precinct on a first name basis, Rainbow," Sky High said.

"More like the whole precinct," Rainbow joked. Sky High cocked her eyebrow and shook her head. Rainbow was an arrogant pony, but who in their right mind would be proud of THAT accomplishment. "You're right, that's nothing to brag about." Rainbow looked down at the cloud when she realized Sky High was not in any mood for her jokes.

"Unit 3," the radio squawked. "Clean 34, all fines are paid in full."

"10-4, any 10-85s?" she replied. "Rainbow, I stopped you today because you violated the Flight Restriction Border." Rainbow quickly lifted her head and looked in Sky High eyes.

"Oh," Dash said sheepishly. "I thought the border was another hundred yards further in."

"No, right where I was sitting was the border," Sky High replied. Rainbow Dash got a panicked look in her eyes; she knew what the penalty for this crime was, and what it could cost her.

"Unit 3," the radio buzzed. "That's a negative on the 10-85."

"10-4," the police mare replied and placed her hoof on the citation book on her belt. Rainbow looked at her with a worried eyes.

"Sky High," she began getting mare's attention. "I know you should give me a ticket, and I understand you having to do that. But in all honesty, I lost my bearings when I was practicing for this year's Best Young Flyers Competition. I'm the defending champion. If I win this year, the Wonderbolts might offer me to join them. I honestly thought the border was further in. If you write that ticket, it'll be the worst offense on my record. So bad, the Wonderbolts won't even give me the time of day. I'm really, really sorry. You have my word I'll remember where the border is from now on, I swear." Officer Sky High looked Rainbow Dash in the eye, searching for some bit of mistruth. Rainbow Dash was practically on her knees, begging her old friend. A little more searching for deception and Sky High found none. These two mares had know each other since fillihood, and Sky High could tell when Dash was being sincere. Dash began to relax as she saw Sky High's lips curl into a smile.

"Ok, Dash," she said lowering her hoof. "I am going to let you off with a warning this time because the border laws are still new and it's your first offense." Rainbow Dash jumped for joy on the cloud, causing the cloud to leak some rain drops. Both mares laughed at impromptu shower before Sky High got serious again. "But you keep in mind that I'm not cutting you any breaks anymore. Remember, I wasn't court ordered into flight camp."

"I know," Dash said with a smile. "Thank you so much, Sky High." Rainbow was so happy she ending up catching the cop in a hug. Surprised, but not scared, Sky High returned the hug. "All things considered, it was good to see you again, old friend. Why don't you stop by my place after your shift and we'll catch up."

"I'll think about it, Rainbow," Sky High said. "You have a safe flight back home." With that, Rainbow Dash spread her wing and leapt off the cloud. Sky High watched her fly away, half expecting her to pick up speed. To her surprise, the multi-colored mare didn't and continued on safely until she was out of sight.

**"Rainbow Dash is one of the most well known flyers in Cloudsdale, everypony knows her,"** Sky High said. **"She's very talented, a defending champion, and a dedicated athlete. But she spends so much time practicing and perfecting her tricks that she quite often forgets to obey the flight laws. That's how she racked up a long list of minor violations; she was even grounded for 30 days when she was a filly. I find it funny though that with all the violations she has racked up, she remains on good terms with the whole precinct. Well she should because she's down there once a month to pay some kind of fine. Rainbow aspires to be a member of the Wonderbolts, but they screen their members. Any serious offences and you are barred from joining. Regardless though, she is a good pony who just makes a few stupid mistakes. I'm confident with the open air outside the border; her encounters with the police are going to drop to nothing, hopefully." **

COPS

_A/N: The first version of this chapter always looked a little, lacking. So I updated it._


	4. Canterlot

_Canterlot, Equestria_

_Canterlot Royal Police Force_

** "Working the beat here in Canterlot is different from the rest of Equestria," **a blue unicorn began. He walked along Corral Avenue, before stopping at the corner next to Hoity Toity's Boutique. His amber eyes looked around at the strip of high end shops and restaurants. The tan uniform clung tightly to his upper, and his muscular back and chest rippled under the fabric. The uniform was topped off with a tan hat, covering his white mane. The belt contained only the bare minimum of equipment: a radio, gun, and hoof cuffs. Shinning in the sunlight, his badge shimmered as he turned left and right, waiting to cross the street. His cutie mark was a silver star surrounded by a golden horseshoe.

_Constable Justice_

** "To start with, the Police Force is part of the Royal Guard." **Justice continued. **"We report to the Captain of the Guard and patrol with a member of the Royal Guard. My partner is Corporal Abrams, an Infantry Pony. He clocked out an hour ago because his wife went into labor. The captain is doing him a solid. We have this merged force by Royal Decree of Princess Luna, she oversees the Judicial System. With the majority of Canterlot being upper class, it attracts many characters that are up to no good. The added military presence deters many criminals from trying to set up shop in Canterlot. But I've still seen everything from burglaries to narcotics. I wish it was just sugar rushes and traffic with all the trouble I see. There are also many over privileged ponies who think they are above the law. Daddy's little mare types. They get my nerves the most." **Constable Justice turned left onto Bridle Avenue, deciding not to cross the street. He continued on his patrol until he saw a commotion ahead of him 150 yards away. He began jogging towards the scene. As he got closer, he saw the scene clearer. A light purple unicorn with deep purple hair and a pink streak was standing over a blue-gray Pegasus pony with a blonde mane and tail. The poor Pegasus was unconscious and bleeding from the side of the head. An all black stallion had squared off with a small purple dragon with green spikes. The dragon and unicorn appeared to be standing between the stallion and the Pegasus.

"KEEP AWAY FROM HER," the purple and green dragon shouted.

"Ditzy, can you hear me?" the unicorn said lowering herself to the prone Pegasus. Constable Justice began to sprint to the commotion and took note of the closest address he could see. His horn began to glow and his radio levitated in front of his face.

"Dispatch, I need back up," he cried into the radio. "Code 26/42, 200 block, Bridle Ave."

_3:26 PM Fight & Injured Party_

"10-4," the radio cried as it was returned to Justice's belt.

"10-4, enroute," another voice cried from the radio. Justice threw caution to the wind and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"HEY, STOP!" he cried as he approached the fight. The purple unicorn saw the Constable out of the corner of her eye. The two fighters didn't even pay attention to anything but themselves. The stallion scraped the cobblestone with his hoof. The little dragon blew a small green flame out of his mouth. "POLICE," Justice called again. The stallion didn't hear him as he charged at the dragon. Closing the gap as fast as he could, Constable Justice rammed himself into the side of the stallion. They landed on the cobblestones with a thud. "GIVE ME YOUR HOOVES, COLT. ON THE GROUND, DRAGON!" The little purple dragon instantly complied, but the stallion continued to fight.

"GET YOUR HOOVES OFF ME, YOU FOAL!" he screamed. The two struggled on the sidewalk as Constable Justice stayed on top of the assailant. He noticed there was a strong, sweet odor coming from the stallion. "DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS? I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGE FOR THIS. I'LL SUE!" The Constable tried to over hook his front legs over the stallions to no avail. In the distance, Justice heard clopping coming towards them. Quickly glancing up, he saw it was his back up, a Pegasus Royal Guard and Unicorn Constable. Changing his tactic to holding the suspect down, the Constable's horn started glowing and he put it onto the stallion's neck.

"STOP FIGHTING OR I WILL LIGHT YOU UP," he ordered.

"DO IT, I'LL SUE!" the stallion shouted. The other Constable and his Royal Guard partner dove onto the stallion when they arrived. Shouts of compliance were ordered and met with more struggling. Finally, Justice had had enough. He pressed his horn firmly on the neck of their suspect and his magic shot through the suspect in the form of electricity. The stallion screamed in pain as his muscle seized up and his body went rigid.

"STOP RESISTING," the Pegasus Guard shouted. At last, one hoof was cuffed and after another struggle, and another shock from Constable Justice, the suspect was finally in custody. A police carriage rolled up and the three ponies lifted the suspect up and walked him towards the vehicle. The two police ponies pulling the carriage unhooked themselves and took up traffic and crowd control.

"BRUTALITY, BRUTALITY," the stallion cried, still struggling in the police's grip.

"Well if you would comply, we wouldn't have to be rough with you," Justice said to his prisoner. Once he was placed in the carriage, the officers turned to the others at the scene. One went over the purple unicorn. She was using her magic to hold a piece of cloth torn from the mail satchel of the Pegasus to compress the wound. The little dragon was still lying on the ground with his hands placed behind his back. The Royal Guard placed his cuffs on the dragon and led him over to the carriage. He was sat by the wheel and kept quiet. The guard's partner backed the unicorn up and while Constable Justice assessed the prone Pegasus. He lifted the blood stained fabric from the wound and took in what he saw. It was not promising sight. Through the oozing blood, he could see she had a compressed skull fracture. This injury was very serious, maybe life threatening.

"Dispatch, this is Justice," he said levitating his radio in front of his mouth. "Suspect is in custody, I have a critically injured victim at my 20, female Pegasus. Code 1, I need a bus ASAP."

"10-4, Constable," the radio chirped.

"Hey, Dive-Bomb, get some info from the dragon," Justice said trying to control the bleeding. The white Pegasus Guard nodded and walked over to the purple dragon. The blue eyes complimented his golden armor. His cutie mark was a red crosshair.

_Royal Guard Air Patrol Pony Dive-Bomb_

"What's your name, Son?" he asked in a strong deep voice.

"Spike," the little dragon replied whipping his head from the law pony to the injured Pegasus and back again.

"What are you doing here?" Spike was asked.

"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle's assistant," he started. "We were summoned by Princess Celestia on royal business. We left early because I wanted to stop at Pony Joe's for a donut and cocoa." The Pegasus nodded as Spike spoke. "We were coming down Bridle, when we saw that jerk shouting at Ditzy Doo. He was just shouting about where a package was but it was all crazy talk, like he was spaced out."

"You know the victim?" Dive-Bomb asked.

"Not very well, she's a Mailmare," the dragon continued. "We've run into her and had a couple laughs with her from time to time. But I saw Ditsy was backing up from that jerk when he reared around and kicked her right in the face. Ditzy hit the ground hard, he could've killed her. Me and Twilight ran up to defend her, and he started shouting at us. He said he'd do the same to us."

"So the stallion was the aggressor?" Dive-Bomb asked. The little dragon nodded as a loud screech came from down the street. An ambulance carriage sped down Bridle Avenue. Once it stopped the bird atop it stopped screeching, and the EMT Ponies rushed to their patient. "Ok, Spike, you stay put." The scene was chaos with medical equipment and jargon going everywhere. Guard Pony Dive-Bomb walked over to the purple unicorn, whom he assumed was Twilight Sparkle. "Are you Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, I am," she replied crying. "Is Ditzy Doo ok, Sir?"

"We're taking care of her, Miss Sparkle," he replied. "I know you are very upset, but I need you to tell me what happened." Twilight tried to compose herself, after a minute of calming words from Dive-Bomb, she was able to speak.

"I am protégé to Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle began. "She summoned us to Canterlot on royal business. She had requested some scrolls from the library where I reside in Ponyville. Spike, my assistant, wanted to go to his favorite donut shop, so we came early. When we turned onto Bridle, we saw that black stallion verbally abusing Ditzy. But it was incoherent and sounded more like babbling. Spike and I were going to cross the street to avoid any trouble. But then he turned around kicked Ditzy in the face. We just couldn't stand by and let him keep hurting her. Spike stood up to him while I shielded her."

"Why was she attacked?" Dive-Bomb asked.

"He was yelling about how his package was missing," Twilight said as she watched Ditzy get loaded onto a gurney. Quickly, they loaded the poor mare into their ambulance and mounted up. The bird atop the carriage began screeching as they sped of for Canterlot General Hospital. "Nopony deserves this," Twilight said watching the ambulance speed off. She wanted to run after it, but was stopped by the Royal Guard.

"Please, Miss Sparkle," Dive-Bomb said. "Stay here." With that, Dive-Bomb walked of to speak with Constable Justice. The Constable met his fellow officer by the pool of blood on the sidewalk. "I have two consistent stories from the two witnesses, both of them highly credible. They both say the stallion was the aggressor."

"Ok, let's hear his side of the story," Constable Justice said walking over to the police carriage. **"Right now, I'm going to get the suspect's side of the story. I imagine it'll be a doozy. When I jumped on him, I could just smell rum on him. He's been hitting the bottle."** Constable Justice opened the door to an irate stallion. Kicking and screaming in the back of the carriage, the stallion unleashed a verbal tirade.

"I AM TOP SHELF," he shouted. "My father is Habius Corpus, the best attorney in Canterlot. I will be out in a few hours and I'll have your badges by the morning, you FOALS!"

"Sir, how much have you had to drink today?" Justice asked calmly.

"HA!" Top Shelf laughed. "The finest rum money can buy. You couldn't afford a small cup of it, even if you saved up for a year." Top Shelf was beginning to get on Justice's nerves.

"Care to tell me what happened here, today?" Justice asked. Top Shelf looked at him with drunken eyes.

"That…pathetic…pony," he slurred. "Ha, she always delivered my mail late, and my packages never arrive on time. If she wasn't crossed eyed as a bat, she could do her job better. Hahaha, silly little Derpy Hooves. I decided to kick those eyes straight and…"

"You have the right to remain silent," Justice interrupted very harshly. He was getting sick to his stomach of this lowlife. "Anything you say will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the court will assign one to you." Justice them slammed the door on the wasted life. He walked over to Dive-Bomb who had just removed the cuffs from Spike. The little dragon rubbed his free wrists and walked over to Twilight Sparkle. Dive-Bomb joined Justice in front of their witnesses.

"You want to run down the charges, Justice," Dive-Bomb asked.

"Yea, we got one count Assault & Battery, two counts Attempted Assault, Public Intoxication, Disorderly Conduct, Resisting Arrest, and throw Public Nuisance as well."

"Got it," Dive-Bomb said before turning to Twilight and Spike. "We'll need you two to testify in court…"

"Constable Justice, please respond," the radio squawked. The unicorn levitated the radio to his face.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Be advised, you Code 1 is DOA at Canterlot General," the Dispatcher said with no emotion. Dive-Bomb looked at his fellow law enforcement pony and shook his head. Twilight Sparkle went pale as she heard the call. She fell to her haunches and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"10-4, Dispatch," he responded with sad eyes. He looked at the ground for a brief moment before turning to Dive-Bomb. "Secure the area, we have an Equicide." Dive-Bomb nodded and walked off to secure the perimeter with his partner.

"Oh, no," Twilight cried as Spike tried to comfort her. The pit of her stomach tightened up when she remembered Ditzy had a daughter. "What about Dinky?"

"Holy guacamole," Spike said with concern.

"Who is Dinky?" the Constable asked.

"Ditzy's young filly, Dinky Doo," Twilight said crying hysterically. "She doesn't even have a cutie mark yet." Justice then felt the anger grow inside of him and he stormed off to the police carriage. Spike hugged a sobbing Twilight Sparkle. Justice pulled the door open and looked at the still drunk stallion.

"Well, LOOOK at…" Top Shelf started.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Justice shouted. "Your going to be charged with Equicide, the mare you kicked is dead. And she left a young filly behind. I PROMISE you will pay for this." With that, Justice slammed the door on the drunkard. "Get this scum out of here," he called to the ponies controlling traffic. They quickly hooked up and the carriage pulled away. Dive-Bomb had begun roped off the area, Justice walked solemnly to the sidewalk. This case hit him hard.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began trying to choke back tears. Justice overhear the mare and listened as she spoke. Spike stood trying to choke back his own tears as he wrote Twilight's words on a scoll. "It is with the deepest of regret, that I must inform you that one of your subjects has met an untimely end. She was the victim of a vicious crime that both Spike and I were witness to. The murderer was captured instantly by our devoted Royal Police Force and will soon answer for his crime. However, the most tragic of event of this day, is that a young filly is now without her mother." Justice felt his eyes burn as tears formed. "Please forgive me, but I must return to Ponyville and see to the young filly. But this ordeal has taught me a valuable lesson about friendship. Treasure every moment you have with the ones you care about, for you never know if today will be your last. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike rolled the scroll up and incinerated it. Constable Justice took in her words and began to cry.

**"I've been on the force for seven years,"** he began somberly as he leaned against a building. **"I've seen so much, but it never prepares you for something this horrible. But we got the scumbag, he's going to jail, and we have a very solid case against him. We got two credible eye witnesses besides myself. This guy is going away for a long time. But it's awful that a filly is going to grow up without her mother. All because this pony had a little too much to drink. Sometimes, this job throws something at you that hits home. My partner is having a new baby; this is supposed to be a great day. But nopony will be celebrating tonight. Well, I know I won't.**

COPS

_A/N It was really hard for me to write this chapter. Derpy is my favorite pony, everypony loves her. R&R let me know what you think._


	5. Sweet Apple Acres

COPS

_Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville_

_Ponyville Sheriff's Office_

_Deputy Lock Up_

**"My parents are very proud of myself and my twin brother, Lock Down,"** a silver colt said. He had green eyes, a silver coat, a black main and tail. His cutie mark was a brown nightstick. Lock up was walking the fence along Sweet Apple Acres; it was the last round of his patrol before signing off for the night. **"Down and I joined the force together. Everypony thought it was funny. But growing up as twin brothers was quite as funny as you think. Until we got our cutie marks, nopony could tell us apart, except for ma and pa. His cutie mark is black, where mine is brown. Before we got them, Down and I had a lot of fun pulling pranks." **The night air was crisp and cool, not a single cloud in the sky. The full moon shone on the Deputy and reflected off the badge on his chest. With his Navy Blue uniform in the dark, it looked like he was a disembodied head and rear flank walking along the fence. The sweet smell of apple from the farm was intoxicating. Lock Up stopped walking and reared up, putting his front hooves on the fence. **"I love this part of the beat. Right before my shift ends, I patrol the fence along Sweet Apple Acres. I love the smell of apples in the evening. Big Macintosh doesn't mind me doing this, he and I have been good friends since we were colts. We've had some laughs over the years, especially with his sister Applejack. Big Mac actually said his sister needs to find a nice colt like me to settle down with. Of coarse my brother caught wind of this and hasn't let me live it down.**

"Hey Lock Up," Lock Down called over the radio. "I know you're by Sweet Apple Acres by now. You going to go and pulled the trigger with Applejack, Brother?" Lock Up laughed at Lock Down and pulled down his shoulder mouthpiece.

"1000, Lock Down," he responded. "Or do I have to tell the precinct how you ran and hid from Daisy?" A series of laughs and cat calls came over the radio waves from the other deputies. Lock Up grinned from ear to ear, satisfied with how embarrassed his brother now was.

"All units," a thunderous voice called across the radio. "This is Sheriff Hard Time. I want 1000 across the board, boys." A series of "10-4s" cried over the radio and Lock Up hopped down from the fence and continued his patrol. He passed the archway at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. The crickets chirped happily as he walked farther along to the other side of the fence. Lock Up was about call in the end of his patrol, when he spotted something in the orchard. Three flickers of light were moving back and forth among the tree.

"Sheriff," Lock Up called into his radio. "Looks like I got a 19-O at Sweet Apple Acres."

"10-4, Deputy," Hard Time called. "Do you need back up?"

_10:48PM Suspicious Occurrence_

"Stand by," Lock Up responded. "Let me recon." He backed up a few feet, ran up to the fence, and jumped it. Slowly, he made his way through the orchard. The full moon only mildly illuminated the orchard. But Lock Up, with his eyes well adjusted to the night, easily moved slowly through the orchard to the light. As he approached, he could hear crunching coming from the light. "Thieves?" Lock Up thought to himself. He reared up and pulled his flashlight and gun out. Clicking on his light, he trained it and his gun on the light and crunching sounds. "SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" he cried. Three high pitched screams of fright. Three little fillies dropped their flashlights and apples. The deputy's light reflected a golden material, and he instantly knew who his "suspects" were. The three fillies cowered together in fear. Lock Up quickly put his gun away and spoke to the girls. "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo," he said with a mixture of concern and kindness. "What are you doing out here?" The three fillies calmed down when they heard the calm voice of the Deputy.

"Lock Up?" Applebloom asked. "You SCARED us!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle panted heavily from their fright.

"I didn't mean to, Applebloom," Lock Up said. He placed his light on the ground and tucked his legs under his body. The ground was cool under his body. "Isn't it past your bedtime, ladies?"

"Yes," Sweetie Belle said. "But we are out here on official business." Lock Up looked at Sweetie Belle confused. She and Applebloom bucked up and showed what they had under their crusader cloaks. Lock Up bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. The girls were wearing blue toy police uniforms, complete with toy cuffs, radios, badges and whistles.

"We're the CUTIE MARK CRUSADER COPS!" the two fillies called out. Lock Up could no longer contain his laughter. The girls giggled with the Deputy as he let out a hearty laugh at their cuteness. Scootaloo was not laughing, she was sitting on her haunches with a sour look on her face.

"What's wrong, Scoot?" Lock Up asked gently.

"We're in trouble again," she said kicking the ground with her front hoof. The Deputy was about to talk when his radio cut him off.

"Lock Up, what's your 10-20?" the Sheriff called over the radio. Lock Up reached for his shoulder piece after he stopped laughing.

"Cancel, 19-O, Sheriff," he said into the radio. "It's the Crusaders again."

"10-4," Hard Time replied.

"The only trouble you are in Scoot, is being out after bedtime," the Deputy said. "Now, care to explain why you three are out past your bedtime?"

"Applejack has been complaining that some critters were rustlin' our apples," Applebloom began. Lock Up nodded with Applebloom.

"So we decided to patrol the orchard," Sweetie Belle continued. Lock Up raised an eyebrow at the seamless transition.

"And bring the crooks Downtown," Scootaloo finished. Lock Up's eyebrow cocked up at the girls.

"Do you fillies normally finish each others sentences?" Lock asked. The girls just giggled.

"Did being policemares work?" Applebloom gasped. "Do we have our cutie marks?" The girls started spinning in circles trying to see if they got their wish. Deputy Lock Down nudged his light and shone it on the girl's flanks. To their dismay, they were still blank. Dejected, the girls tucked their ears and sat on their haunches. Lock Up couldn't help but take pity on the girls.

"Hey," he began in a fatherly tone. "Don't give up girls, this just means your special talent isn't being policemares." The girls looked at him with sad eyes and Lock Up knew he had to cheer them up. "Hop on, fillies. You can ride me home. Maybe your special talent is bronco riding." With sad faces, the girls walked over to Lock Up and jumped on his back. As he stood up, he heard Sweetie Belle start to let out a soft sob. He started walking through the orchard with the girls and heard Applebloom was starting to cry as well. The girls hadn't believed his idea. Thinking quickly, he gave a gentle buck that caught the fillies off guard.

"WOOAH!" they responded together. The girl's grip tightened on Lock Up as he bucked again. He drew the same reaction with some added giggling.

**"These little fillies are the Cutie Mark Crusader,"** Lock Up said. The girls looked at the camera and waved to it. **"They were out tonight thinking being Police Officers would help them earn their cutie marks. No harm done, and everypony is safe and sound, I'm taking them home."** Lock Up trotted and randomly bucked. The girls started laughing as forgot their sadness over not getting their cutie marks tonight. Soon the group came up to the farmhouse. The girls hoped down off Lock Up and hid behind him as he knocked on the door. Applebloom quickly looked at her flank to see if bronco riding gave her a cutie mark, it didn't. The door opened Lock Up's old friend answered the door.

"Lock Up, what brings you here, old friend?" They shook hooves and Lock Up stepped to the side and Big Mac saw his little sister and her friends. The red stud shook his head and ushered the four inside. "Applejack, we got company," he called after clearing his throat.

"Lansakes," she called from the kitchen. "Who'd come a callin' at this hour?" The Crusaders quickly lost their bright expressions. They knew they were in trouble. Applejack came out of the kitchen, her hair and tail were out of her trademark ponytail and her Stetson was hanging on the wall. Ever the gentlecolt, Lock Up removed his hat when saw Applejack. She noted the small gesture of respect but got a slight blush on her face.

"OOOOOOO," the girls said seeing the red flush in Applejack.

"Applejack is blushing," Sweetie Belle said. She and Applebloom started giggling while Scootaloo looked like she was going to throw up.

"EEEEW, gross," she said. Applejack quickly regained her senses when she saw the girls were with the Deputy.

"What in tarnation are you fillies doing out of bed?" Applejack started. "Why are you wearin' those uniforms? And WHY is Deputy Lock Up here with you?"

"They were patrolling the orchard looking for the animals who have been poaching your apples," Lock Up said. The girls tucked their ears and got very worried when they saw the look on Applejack's face.

"Of all the…" she scoffed stomping her hoof. "Just what did you fillies think you were doing? I said it looked like some critters were rustlin' our apples. But it may not have been. Suppose a couple bad colts were doing it?" The Crusaders took in Applejack's words are realized how foolish they were. Lock Up and Big Mac watched as Applejack's maternal instincts were in full swing. Applejack stepped towards the girls and lay down in front of Applebloom. Quickly, she pulled her baby sister into a strong hug. "I can muscle through a few lost apples, but if somethin' ever happened to you..." Lock Up smiled as he watched Applebloom hug her sister back.

"We're awful sorry, Sis," Applebloom said. When the hug was broken, Applejack turned to her big brother.

"Would you see these fillies to bed while I thank our guest? We'll discuss their punishment in the morning," Applejack said.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said as the girls walked nervously over to him. Big Mac turned to Lock Up and gave him a wink. "Go on," Mac whispered to Lock Up. Applejack looked at the Deputy admiring how handsome he looked in his uniform. She gave him a friendly smile causing the colt to blush. From the stairs, they heard Applebloom and her friends making kissing noises at the two. "That's enough, off to bed fillies," Big Mac said nudging the girls. A series of giggles and "good nights" were heard as the girls disappear. Applejack and Lock Up were alone. The cuckoo clock on the wall started to chime 11 and Lock Up grabbed his shoulder piece again.

"This is Lock Up," he said. "I'm Code 77."

"10-4, Lock Up, have a good night, Son" Sheriff Hard Time responded. The ponies' eyes met and Applejack broke the silence.

"Thank you kindly for bringing the girls back," she said.

"Think nothing of it," Lock Up said. "Just doing my duty."

"'Fore you head home," Applejack said blushing. "Would you care for a slice of fresh apple pie, I baked it this afternoon."

"That sounds wonderful, Applejack," he began. "A fine way to end my shift."

"Please, call me AJ," she said. "Don't dawdle, now." The country pony walked off to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

**"I'm not even going to give the girls a warning. There was no violation that warranted it. I imagine justice will be served by AJ. Applebloom and her friends are good fillies, they just get carried away trying to get their cutie marks. A lot of us do. As far as AJ goes, Mac has been nudging her, just like he's been nudging me. Looks like the precinct will have some new ammo on me. But I don't care. AJ is a classy pony and Mac told me he was hoping I could make an honest mare out of her. We'll see what happens. I mean a farm gal and a cop, who knows?**

COPS

_A/N Kind of mushy and breaks from the traditional setting of COPS. But my last chapter was a downer. Thought I'd make a happier one. R&R._


	6. Sugarcube Corner

COPS

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_Ponyville Sheriff's Office_

The night sky was quiet as the stars shone down on the building that housed the Ponyville Sheriff's Office. Someponies were leaving after a long shift, while others were just coming in for the graveyard shift. A large, older colt, easily the size of Big Macintosh, stepped out of the precinct. Those just arriving for work gave him the right of way. The colts and mares nodded at their superior. The stallion's coat was a light green color and his black mane and tail were beginning to be invaded by specs of gray. His light blue eyes met with the incoming deputies and acknowledged them all. Unlike his deputies who wore navy blue uniforms, this stallion wore a black uniform and hat; a yellow bar lined his forelimbs from his wrist to his shoulders. The cutie mark on this stallion was prison bars. With gun, mace, cuffs, radio, and nightstick on his belt, Sheriff Hard Time walked towards the center of Ponyville.

**"My deputies are the best in Equestria,"** he began with a commanding voice. **"They all do a fantastic job keeping the peace in this sleepy little town, not that we need it much. I do the little I can to show them my appreciation for all their hard work. Its half past 11, most of my day shift is heading home and my night crew is just clocking in. I'll be on for another couple hours then I'll call it a night. Every night I go to Sugarcube Corner and pick up a couple dozen donuts for the precinct. One of my ways of showing a small amount of gratitude to the deputies."** Sheriff Hard Time soon found himself at the fountain in the town square and turned east towards the bakery.

**"I am always Mr. Cake's last customer before he closes up. Two dozen varied donuts every night for the last ten years. My favorites are the custard filled. I rarely see Mrs. Cake though; she's usually retired for the night when I arrive. They are a very charming couple, and their apprentice Pinkie Pie is a darling little mare. She's a little rambunctious, but it is part of her charm." **Sheriff Hard Time turned the final corner onto Saddle Boulevard and saw Sugarcube Corner at the end of the street. Even from a hundred yards away, he could hear music and see several ponies in the windows and at the door. With a chuckle, Hard Time continued on his errand.

**"Looks like Pinkie Pie is having another one of her famous parties, bless her heart. I am going to have to tell her to turn down the music though." **The Sheriff continued on his way until he came to the bakery. A couple young ponies waved at him and he nodded back. One light blue colt quickly ducked in the front door. The Sheriff noticed this action but didn't act on it. He was a large stallion and being sheriff does intimidate someponies. Hard Time walked around the building to the back door. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a bright teal mare with a two tone pink manestyle.

"Oh, Sheriff," Mrs. Cake said in a loud tone over the music. "It's been too long, don't ya know?" Hard Time smiled at her and removed his hat as Mrs. Cake welcomed him into the kitchen. Over by the stove, pulling out freshly fried dough was Mr. Cake. The orange stallion had his trademark peppermint bowtie off and his auburn mane was streaked dark brown with sweat. "Darling, Sheriff Hard Time is here for his order." Mr. Cake looked up as he put the fresh donuts on the cooling rack and turned off the stove.

"Evening, Sheriff," Mr. Cake said as he walked over the stallion and shook his hoof. "Sorry your order isn't ready yet. I just finished cooking the last of your donuts." Mr. Cake was straining to keep his louder than the music. Mrs. Cake excused herself and went through the double doors. Soon after, the music was turned down, and the two stallions could talk at a normal level. "That's better," Mr. Cake said. "I hope you like the new custard I used…"

"SHERIFF!" screamed Mrs. Cake from the lobby. Hard Time and Mr. Cake rushed out of the kitchen. Once inside the lobby, Sheriff Hard Time caught a whiff of something strong in the air. They saw Mrs. Cake cradling a vomiting Pinkie Pie. Over a dozen party guests were screaming in horror at the spectacle. On instinct, Sheriff Hard Time ran to the front door and locked it up tight.

"Mr. Cake, nopony leaves," Hard Time said sternly. Mr. Cake stood firmly by the door leading to the kitchen and the only exit. The dozen ponies here for the party quickly knew that the Sheriff was not playing any games. Hard Time walked over the prone Pinkie Pie and looked at the poor pony.

"Uhhhh," Pinkie moaned weakly. Her normally curly mane and tail had straightened out and her color a slightly darker from her normal bright appearance.

"Pinkie," Sheriff Hard Time said. "Are you ok?"

"Uhhh dissy, tunny hurs," Pinkie slurred. The Sheriff looked her over, Pinkie wasn't looking so good. Looking at the puddle of vomit of to Pinkie's side, Hard Time bent down and took a sniff of the mixture.

"EEEEEW," the party goers all said in unison. A tell tale smell was in the puddle. Sheriff Hard Time walked over to the refreshment table. The spread was a variety of cake, pie, cupcakes, and a big bowl of punch. The sheriff took a cup and dipped it into the punch to taste it. Sampling the mixture, Hard Time spit it back into the cup. He recognized the flavor, fruit punch with a heavy taste of tart apples. Walking back towards the kitchen, Hard Time noticed the same blue colt from outside was looking very nervous.

"All units available, 10-13," he said in the kitchen into his radio. "I need back up and a wagon at Sugarcube Corner."

"10-4, Sheriff," the radio squawked.

_11:38PM Officer Needs Assistance_

**"Somepony spiked that punch with hard cider," **he said. **"I've attended a few of Pinkie's parties, she never serves alcohol. She's too young to drink or serve it. One of those ponies in that room snuck in hard cider, and I have an idea who it was. I am waiting for back up, before I move on the suspect. Right now, all I care about it Pinkie's wellbeing.**

Sheriff Hard Time walked back into the lobby and saw Mrs. Cake was starting to cry as Pinkie slowly closed her eyes. The guests starting to crowd the prone pony until Sheriff Hard Time took control.

"Everypony, get back," he commanded. "Give her some room." The sheriff made his way up the mares and watched Pinkie. He face was flushed and she twitched in her alcohol induced sleep. Her chest rose and fell at a steady pace.

"What's wrong with Pinkie, Hard Time?" Mrs. Cake cried with tears in her eyes. Hard Time looked at Mrs. Cake with his heart in his throat. Seeing the mare's tears was just too much for him. Clearing his throat, Sheriff Hard Time turned to the guests.

"Listen up, everypony," he started in his commanding voice. "Pinkie Pie is severely intoxicated, one of you, snuck alcohol into this party." The crowd gasped and started murmuring; Mrs. Cake started to cry at Hard Time's words. "The only exit is blocked by Mr. Cake. I have my deputies on the way here. Whoever spiked the punch, this is the only chance I am giving you to come clean." The crowd started looking around wondering who snuck in the alcohol. "Once my deputies are here, we will investigate this crime and I will not show mercy when I file the charges." All the ponies in Sugarcube Corner started looking around, trying to figure out who brought the booze. Hard Time's eyes were on the light blue colt who had been acting suspiciously all night.

"Sheriff Hard Time, be advised back up is on Saddle, ETA one minute," Hard Time's radio chirped.

"10-4," he responded. "Last chance before my deputies arrive." The sheriff locked eyes with the light blue colt. The colt knew he was made and he stepped forward with his head down.

"I brought the liquor, Sheriff," he said somberly. Sheriff Hard Time motioned towards the kitchen; the colt complied and followed the stallion. As the colt walked with the sheriff, he looked up at the other guests and saw a sea of unfriendly faces. In the kitchen, the colt sat down as two deputies walked in the rear entrance. In the fully lit kitchen, Hard Time could see the lad's cutey mark; a race car.

"What's your name, son?" Hard Time asked.

"4-Speed, sir," the colt responded keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Ok, 4-Speed," Hard Time said calmly. "You know you're under arrest, right." The young colt nodded at the sheriff. "My deputies are going to cuff you, and place you in the carriage." Again the colt nodded. "Right now, you're on my good side for fessing up. But right now, I am going to check on Pinkie Pie. Don't do anything that could put you on my bad side." 4-Speed nodded and Hard Time walked out of the kitchen. He made his way to the door and opened it up, "The party is over."

One by one the guests began to leave. Once the last one had left, Hard Time walked over to Pinkie. He and Mr. Cake carefully lifted the passed out mare and brought her upstairs. While carrying her, Pinkie stirred and woke up.

"Wowwie, tummy and head have owwies," she said with a minor slur. In her bedroom, Mr. Cake and Hard Time placed her on the bed and Mrs. Cake brought over Pinkie's lucky bucket. Pinkie moved and draped herself over the side of bed, reaching for her bucket. Violently, she retched and threw up into the bucket. Mrs. Cake stayed with Pinkie and Mr. Cake walked to the door with Hard Time.

"Try and keep her awake for about another hour to get that junk out of her system," Hard Time said. Mr. Cake nodded and went back to comfort his surrogate daughter. Hard Time made his way to the stairs to leave the bakery.

**"This colt is in a lot of trouble,"** he began. **"Introducing alcohol to minors and possession are misdemeanors, but I don't tolerate this type of shenanigans. The only thing 4-Speed has going for him, is that he stallioned up and is facing the music."** Hard Time walked through Sugarcube Corner and left via the rear exit. He was greeted by Deputy Glock, a crimson unicorn with his namesake for a cutey mark.

_Deputy Glock_

"I ran a check on the colt and took a statement," Glock began. "He's got the cider from his father's liquor cabinet, and was hoping to use it to liven up the party. But the kid has no priors. I already read him his rights."

"Thank you, Glock," Hard Time responded and walked over to the carriage. He opened the door and looked at 4-Speed. The colt was not crying, but he looked like he was reflecting on his mistake. "Bad idea, 4-Speed," Hard Time said. The light blue colt nodded with the statement. "Really bad idea, son."

"I accept full responsibility, Sheriff," 4-Speed said. "I never meant to get anypony that sick. I just wanted to liven up the party, I'm so sorry. When Pinkie is feeling better, can I apologize to her?" Hard Time smiled, impressed with 4-Speed's maturity.

"I think can arrange that, son," he said. "But now, you are going down to the precinct. You'll be charged with Underage Possession of Alcohol. And because you stallioned up, that's all I am going to charge you with. I can't speak for Pinkie, but I'm sure she'll appreciate your apology." A small smile came across 4-Speed's face and he thanked Sheriff Hard Time. The stallion closed the door of the carriage and watched as his deputies pulled it away.

**"My daddy always used to say," **he began. **"'Spare the rod, spoil the child.' I never believed in that. I believe in balancing justice with mercy. 4-Speed could have lied and tried to worm his way out of this, but he didn't. With no priors, I firmly believe this is the one dumb mistake all ponies make in their lives. Let's hope he learns a good lesson."** Sheriff Hard Time began walking back to the precinct before Mr. Cake rushed out of Sugarcube Corner, with two boxes balanced on his hip. He gave the boxes to Hard Time and the two parted company. **"Almost forgot these, but I'm afraid my appetite is gone. Tomorrow morning I'll stop by to check on Pinkie Pie, make sure she is ok. She has a heart of gold and I'm sure she'll enjoy knowing that 4-Speed wants to apologize. I don't think he'll cause more trouble. When you are on the force long enough, you can tell when somepony is bad. 4-Speed doesn't look like a bad pony. I'm sure he'll take to heart what happened here tonight.**

COPS


	7. Everfree Forest

COPS

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_Everfree Forest/Ponyville Border_

_Ponyville Sheriff's Office_

**"That place is just plain creepy,"** one pony said. Even in the morning sun, graciously given by Princess Celestia; the Everfree Forest forebodingly loomed in the distance.

**"Try being a dumb, young colt and spend the night there on a dare like I did,"** the other said. The two deputies looked on as the sunlight seemed to be absorbed by the dark canopies. Loaded with the essential equipment every cop needed, they walked along the border. One was a unicorn mare with a baby blue coat. Her hot pink mane and tail were braided tightly and hypnotic purple eyes scanned the area. Her crisp uniform covered her upper body exposing her cutie mark, a seven point badge.

_Deputy Star Marshall_

Walking along next to her was a deep green stallion with a cropped mint green mane and tail. Like his partner's, his brown eyes scanned all over. His cutie mark was a black billyclub.

_Deputy Barricade_

**"Many ponies don't know this,"** Barricade said as the two continued on. **"But the Ponyville Sheriff's Office was originally founded by a single pony patrolling the edges of the Everfree Forest. There are a lot of wild creatures in there: manticores, cockatrice, hydras, giant snakes, anything you can imagine."**

** "The forest is also a safe haven for many undesirable ponies," **Star Marshall continued. **"Being that the only law is outside the Everfree Forest, anypony who has caused some trouble could seek refuge in the trees. The are lots of folktales of bandits and outlaws hiding out in the forest and attacking the farms and cabins close to edge."**

** "My great-grandpa was raided a few times," **Barricade continued. **"After a couple years, he got tired of it. He sold the farm, bought a rifle, a pistol, a set of cuffs and started patrolling the edge of the forest. Pappy made his living off the bounties for a few years. He was notorious for bringing ponies in alive for trial, albeit a little worse for wears. After his 12****th**** capture, he was made the first sheriff of Ponyville. Pappy is who inspired me to wear a badge. I'm the first pony in my family since him to wear the badge. Pop and dad were business ponies."**

** "Barricade's pappy inspired me too,"** Star Marshall added. **"Just thinking of how many criminals he brought in single hoofed, it's amazing. But it also is a grim reminder of what could be lurking in the forest. Even with a low crime rate, we need to be vigilant."** Barricade shot a quick look at Star Marshall.

**"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you, Star," **he said sarcastically. Barricade then playfully nipped at the neckline of his fellow deputy. Star Marshall yelped and gave a playful giggle. With a blush on her cheek, Star pushed Barricade away from her and rolled her eyes. Deputy Barricade looked at her and laughed. **"Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you said 'I do'."**

** "You know the rule, never when we are on duty,"** she said with a sly smile. **"Yes, Barricade and I are happily married. Having the same career and working with your husband does make the relationship a little easier. Except when he's being a pig." **The two shared another smile as they continued on their patrol. They watched as a few birds and bees flew through the air. Other than the looming image of the Everfree Forest, it was a peaceful scene. It seemed more like a date than a patrol. Suddenly, Star Marshall saw a white puff in the distance coming towards them on the ground.

"What is that?" Barricade asked. As the fluff came closer, Star Marshall could make out two long ears.

"Angel?" Star Marshall said. The little rabbit ran across the grass then skidded to a halt in front of the two deputies. He then began flailing his arms at the two ponies and had a look of sheer panic on his face. "Is something wrong, Angel?" Star Marshall asked. The little rabbit nodded and grabbed at Barricade's sleeve, trying to pull him in the direction he just came from. Barricade lifted his hoof, breaking Angel's grip and bent down to the woodland creature.

"Lead on, little friend," he said in a determined voice. Angel turned on a dime and sprinted off over the hill with the two deputies hot on his tail.

"Dispatch, this is Star Marshall," the mare called into her shoulder piece. "We are enroute to an emergency call. Have back up on stand by."

"10-4, Deputy," her radio squawked. Angel continued his sprint over another hill and in the distance, his destination came into view. He skidded to another halt so quickly Star Marshall and Barricade almost trampled the little creature. The two deputies looked on to see Fluttershy's cottage. The normally peaceful house gave off a weird vibe. Even from the distance, Barricade could see the front door was shattered to splinters.

"B & E, Star," Barricade said. "Let's go." The two ponies ran off towards the cottage with Angel quickly following them. "Dispatch, B & E at Fluttershy's cottage, we need back up," Barricade called into his own radio.

"10-4," the radio buzzed. Quickly, the two ponies ran to the shattered front and took positions on both sides of the door. Barricade reared up and drew his gun, Star Marshall followed suit. Before entering, Barricade was listening for any noise. He couldn't hear anything and entered with his gun trained on the room. Angel quickly darted in, passed Barricade and stopped at the stairs. The little rabbit pointed up and the two deputies looked up the stairs, again nothing.

"Stay here, Angel," Barricade whispered. He motioned to his wife and the two ascended the stairs. Once on the second floor, the two officers began scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Barricade was bringing up the rear, while Star took over the point. Barricade followed his wife closely before she stopped suddenly.

"_listen_," she said almost inaudibly. There was a sound of muffled screams and crying coming from the bedroom door. Both ponies could also hear stifled grunting as well. Barricade and Star quickly took up their positions. Barricade grabbed his gun in his mouth and faced his rear end to the door. Star Marshall trained her gun on the door. "SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as Barricade kicked the door with his rear legs. The door buckled and fell into the bedroom. Barricade turned on his forelegs and caught his gun in his hooves. The two deputies barged into the bedroom and saw a brown colt sprint to the window and crash through it.

"I GOT HIM," Barricade shouted as he dashed out the window in hot pursuit. Star Marshall kept her gun up and looked around the bedroom. On the bed she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. Fluttershy, the Pegasus with a heart of gold, was bound and gagged with rope, slung on her bed. Her eyes were bloodshot and cheeks soaked to a golden color from tears and sweat. On the side of her head was a deep red bruise that was sure to purple up over the next couple days. Fighting the urge to run to the pony, Star Marshall searched the bedroom for other intruders. The bathroom, closet, under the bed; all clear. She holstered her gun and ran over to Fluttershy.

"All units," Barricade's voice called over the radio. "I'm in hot pursuit of an earth stallion, brown coat and mane. Can't see his cutie mark. We're heading into the Everfree Forest, I need back up here."

"This is Star Marshall," cried into her radio as she reached the bed. "I need paramedics at Fluttershy's cottage." A series of "10-4s" came over the radio as Star Marshall chewed at the knot holding the rope muzzle over Fluttershy's mouth. The gentle, yellow Pegasus sobbed loudly as the muzzle was removed. "It's ok Fluttershy, I'm here." Star Marshall quickly began gnawing at the knot restraining her victim's limbs. Once that was loose, Fluttershy quickly grabbed at Star Marshall and pulled her into a tight hug. Once buried in the policemare's chest, she lost all composure she had left and violently cried. Star Marshall hugged Fluttershy back and tried to comfort her as much as she could. "Shhh…its ok, Shy. We're going to catch him."

"Barricade, what's your 20?" a voice called over the radio. "I can't see you or the suspect."

"I'm chasing him passed Froggy Bottom Bog," Barricade responded.

"10-4," the radio buzzed. Fluttershy began to calm down as she heard the radio chatter.

_"Star…"_ the poor Pegasus said weakly. Fluttershy pulled her head away from the mare's chest. Bloodshot blue eyes met clear purple eyes, and Star was forced to ask the question.

"What happened, Fluttershy?" The yellow mare's eyes began to defy nature by filling with more tears.

_"He…"_ she began with a broken and weak voice.

"You can tell me, Fluttershy," Star said tenderly.

_"He mounted me…"_ Fluttershy said weakly before lowering her head back into Star Marshall's chest. Her sobs were stuttered, like she was trying to catch her breath as she cried. Rage began to build in the deputy; she gripped the shoulder piece of her radio.

"Barricade, Code 3 with Fluttershy," she said with quiet anger in her voice.

"10-4, Star Marshall," Barricade responded with equal rage.

_9:20AM Sexual Assault_

"Fluttershy, I know the pain you are in is immeasurable," Star Marshall said cupping the crying pony's cheeks in her hooves. "But I need to know what happened." Fluttershy continued to cry as she tried her hardest to speak. It took a few minutes of comfort from Star Marshall, but finally, Fluttershy could speak.

"_I was having breakfast_," she said in a weak whisper. _"That…brute…broke down my door…he…he…forced me upstairs. I tried to fly away…he grabbed my tail and pulled me down. Then he punched me. When I woke up…he was…inside me…"_ Star hugged Fluttershy and stroked the back of her mane. Her hoof came back with blood on it. Fluttershy had a coagulating gash in the back of her head and her mane was streaked red. Star Marshall continued to cradle Fluttershy until the scream from an ambulance approached the house. Once the scream stopped, loud clopping poured from the first floor of the cottage. Fluttershy panicked and gripped Star Marshall tightly.

"It's the paramedics, Fluttershy," she said calmly. "We're going to take care of you." Fluttershy relaxed when she saw bright blue uniforms and red cross patches come towards her. Star Marshall backed up a little to let the medics work, but stayed close to comfort the Pegasus.

**"I want him in cuffs in the worst way,"** Star said. **"Fluttershy is the most kind hearted, gentlest, and sweetest pony in Ponyville, maybe all of Equestria. She has just been violated in the worst way a mare can be. As an officer, I want to catch that creep so bad. But as a mare, I want to put two bullets in his sheath."** Star Marshall watched as the medics worked quickly. They wrapped Fluttershy's head wound and loaded her onto a gurney. Slowly, they took Fluttershy from her home. Angel stayed on the heels of the medics, trying to climb up the metal legs of the medical table. They had just reached the ambulance and Fluttershy was begging Star Marshall to stay with her.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Star Marshall panicked at what she heard and everypony stopped loading Fluttershy into the rear of the ambulance carriage. The deputy looked off in the direction of the sound.

"Barricade?" Star Marshall cried softly. A tense moment came over all present. Angel hopped over from the gurney and stood by Star Marshall. The unicorn started to tear up as the silence continued over her radio.

"Suspect is down," Barricade's voice came over the radio. Star Marshall quickly snapped out of her panic and grabbed her radio as fast as she could.

"Barricade, are you ok?" she called into the gadget.

"I'm ok," he responded to Star's relief. There was a pause over the radio again. "Suspect is dead, our 20 is the cave by Froggy Bottom Bog." Star Marshall was full of mixed emotions, but she did not show it. Instead, she calmly picked up Angel in her mouth and placed him on the gurney with Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you, Fluttershy. I have to make sure my husband is ok," Star said to the yellow mare. Angel cuddled up to his caretaker and Fluttershy embraced him.

"_I understand_," Fluttershy said in her still broken voice. Star Marshall stayed until Fluttershy was fully loaded into the ambulance. When the door closed, she bolted in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could carry her.

**"Barricade is the most disciplined pony on the force with his firearm," **she said with a pant. **"If he discharged his weapon, there was a reason for it."** Through the wild trees, past a patch of Poison Joke, a few small snakes slithered away to avoid being trampled, until Star Marshall came into a clearing. To her right was Froggy Bottom Bog; to her left was her husband. He was standing next to another deputy in front of the body of the suspect. A jagged rock rested a foot away from the suspect's mouth. His gun was on the ground, clip removed, and slide back. Barricade was ignoring what his fellow deputy was saying. His eyes were locked on the body. Barricade turned to his wife as she ran up to him. The two embraced as Star let a tear go. They let go as Sheriff Hard Time galloped up.

"Are you ok, Barricade," he asked in his thunderous voice.

"Sir, yes sir," the deputy responded.

"What happened, son?" the sheriff asked. Star Marshall got close to her husband and wrapped her foreleg around his.

"I chased him to this cave," Barricade said. "It was a shallow one, he was trapped. He picked up a rock and ran at me. I ordered him to stop but he kept coming. He got within 3 feet of me, and I pulled the trigger three times." Star's eyes got wide as she listened to how close her mate had come to being hurt, or killed.

"Did anyone else see this?" Hard Time asked.

"No, sir," Barricade said. "There are no witnesses to corroborate with me." Sheriff Hard Time nodded somberly at his deputy. Protocol was clear on this matter.

"I believe you, son," Hard Time said. "But you know what I have to do, Barricade," The colt tucked his ears, but nodded in agreement. "You're on leave until an inquest can be held. Take the rest of the day off to clear your head. Be at the precinct first thing tomorrow morning to give a full statement." Barricade nodded again and began walking back to Ponyville. Star Marshall watched with concern as he walked off. "Star, why don't you take the day off too? Make sure Barricade is okay."

"Thank you, Sheriff," she said with a smile and went after her husband. The two left Froggy Bottom Bog as Hard Time and his other deputy began to collect evidence. Star and Barricade emerged from the forest silently. "You did what you had to do, Barricade. That pony tried to kill you and he raped Fluttershy. Maybe he did that to more mares. You did the right thing."

"I wonder if Pappy ever had to pull the trigger," Barricade mused.

"I'm sure he did," Star replied. "But let's go. I want to check in on Fluttershy before we go home."

**"This job is unpredictable,"** Barricade said. **"One minute, it is a calm patrol. The next minute you have to end somepony's life. I feel may feel awful for shooting that pony. But the fact that I feel something over having to shoot him, it's comforting to know my conscious is clear. The day you don't feel anything, is the day you need to remove the badge."**

** "That won't happen to either of us,"** Star Marshall added. **"We both know and respect the law, and your Pappy was the inspiration for us putting on the badge. And I believe what you said to Hard Time. You'll be back on the beat with me. A rape case and a shooting is a lot to take in. But we'll make it through this."**

"Are you ok, Star?" Barricade asked out of the blue. The two stopped and looked at each other.

"I was scared when I heard the gunshots," she said with terror in her voice. "But like you said, I knew what I was getting into the second I said 'I do'."

COPS

_A/N: One might assume that this is the end of my story. But this has turned out to be so popular; I am going to continue on to some of the supporting cast members. But for now, I am going to put this on hold while I work on my other stories. And when the story is over, you'll know the fate of these ponies in the epilogue._


	8. Epilogue

COPS

Epilogue

The stories you have just read are true. All suspects are presumed

innocent until proven guilty before a court of their peers.

Now, the results of those trials.

Snips & Snails

Snips and Snails were released into their parent's custody pending trial. Upon their court date, the suspects pleaded guilty to Aggravated Assault, Trespassing and Criminal Mischief. Snips and Snails entered into a plea bargain for 6 months in Juvenile Detention & one year probation. Their parents were held responsible for all costs to cleaning the strawberry puree, which amounted to 350 bits to clean Rarity's mane and coat, plus punitive damages. Their time in detention was brief but had a lasting effect on the two. The boys served their time and were released with new ambitions. The colts both apologized to Rarity and she forgave them. Snips now works at the Ponyville Barber Shop as an apprentice barber. He plans to open his own shop someday. Snails began to work for Rarity as an assistant. He does odd jobs and errands, determined to make amends for what he did. Though fashion is not his forte, Snails is enjoying learning about business. He plans on owing his own business one day, what it is, he still hasn't decided.

Rainbow Dash

True to her word, Rainbow Dash never violated the Flight Restriction Border again and her violations plummeted to nothing. Her training paid off, as she became the first pony to successfully defend her title at the Best Young Flier's Competition. The Wonderbolts did take note of her skills, but again she was not offered a spot on their roster. But, with the help of an old friend, Rainbow Dash was offered another position. Despite her extensive record of violations, Rainbow Dash now patrols the skies of Cloudsdale as a member of the Cloudsdale Police Department with her new partner Sky High. She stills trains and competes at competitions, both as an independent and representing the Cloudsdale Police Department, winning several major competitions. But Rainbow Dash has not stopped dreaming of one day wearing a Wonderbolt uniform. But she is content wearing a police uniform, for now.

Top Shelf

Top Shelf's drunken threats of lawsuits amounted to nothing. Once he sobered up, Top Shelf was trying to cut deals wherever he could. But nopony paid the over privileged colt any mind. Due to the heinous crime he committed, bail was rejected for the stallion at the preliminary hearing. He spent two months in jail waiting for his trial, which was presided over by Princess Luna herself. With the heartfelt testimony of Spike, Twilight Sparkle, and Constable Justice, the case was solid against the accused. The jury took less than an hour to reach a verdict. Despite his father's best efforts to plead Diminished Capacity, Top Shelf was convicted on all charges, including 1st Degree Equicide. He is now housed in the dungeon of the royal palace, awaiting his execution by hanging. The murder of Ditzy Doo was the first unnatural death of an Equestrian Citizen in 100 years, and the pain of the case echoed through Equestria. Ditzy Doo was buried next to her husband in the Whitetail Wood Cemetery. The orphaned Dinky Doo now resides with Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville. By decree of Princess Celestia, Dinky is protégé to the purple unicorn and her magical skills are growing everyday. Dinky visits her parent's graves every Sunday and leaves homemade muffins at the foot of the headstones.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders

The Crusaders were found "guilty" of sneaking out and breaking curfew. All "plea bargains" were rejected. Applejack sentenced them to 2 weeks of hard chores and no crusading. It was a hard learned lesson as the girls swept the floors, did the dishes, pitched hay, and other odd jobs around the farm. After their sentence was served the Cutie Mark Crusaders continued their quest to find their special talents, resulting in several more run-ins with Applejack's brand of justice. Deputy Lock Up finally got the nerve to asked Applejack on a date after he finished that slice of apple pie she offered. The two began formally courting soon after and grew close over the months. Deputy Lock Up later moved onto the farm, but remains on the force. He and Applejack are now engaged to be married by summer's end. Big Mac couldn't be happier for the two. And the Crusaders have a new idea to earn their cutie marks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders Wedding Planners.

4-Speed

4-Speed spent 12 hours in jail waiting for a judge to see him. Those hours did more to open his eyes than Hard Time's words did. When he was ushered to court, 4-Speed was greeted by the Cakes, Sheriff Hard Time, and a sober, poofy haired Pinkie Pie. They all testified on behalf of 4-Speed because of the maturity he showed when he owned up to his mistake. 4-Speed was fined 400 bits for Underage Possession of Alcohol. His father was not pleased at all, especially learning how he acquired the alcohol. In order to pay of the debt, 4-Speed took a job at Sugarcube Corner. He works very hard, proving Sheriff Hard Time was right about him. Starting with janitorial duties, 4-Speed earned his way into the kitchen. Pinkie Pie, readily, accepted his apology the second he offered it. Jokingly, she thanked him for showing her how bad alcohol is. She swore never touch it again. The two bake countless treats together everyday at Sugarcube Corner. Even after 4-Speed paid his fine, he remained happily employed with the Cakes. 4-Speed and Pinkie Pie have begun dating.

Fluttershy

Fluttershy was treated at Ponyville Urgent Care for a head laceration, minor bruising, and sexual trauma. An SA Kit revealed there was no foreign material present inside of her, much to her relief. She spent a few days in the hospital before she was released, but the ordeal made her reclusive and even more timid. It took months of therapy to recover from her ordeal. With the help of her friends, she slowly became her old self again. The pony who assaulted Fluttershy was pronounced dead at the scene and identified as Open Road, a drifter. His cutie mark had been covered by paint. The COD on his death certificate is listed as suicide by police. After an inquest, Deputy Barricade's shooting of the suspect was found to be justified. He has since resumed his duties. Star Marshall returned to her patrol the next day. She stopped by the hospital to check on Fluttershy everyday until her release. The two mares became very good friends. After the inquest, Barricade returned to the beat with Star Marshall. Life returned to normal for all parties eventually, but not for long. A few weeks after Barricade returned to duty, Star Marshall became pregnant. She and Barricade are expecting their first foal to be born by next spring. Fluttershy will be delivering their foal, as Star Marshall's midwife.

COPS

_A/N: This story was a great success, I want to thank all you bronies and pegasisters for reading it, but COPS: Equestria is unfortunately complete. Originally, I was going to continue with the supporting cast. Luna, Celestia, Cherilee, Big Macintosh, but I think I will save that sequel for later. Right now I am going to work on other stories and when I return to pony fics, I will expand on this story. So for those of you that didn't like the Canterlot Chapter, for obvious reasons, sorry but you know what's coming…_


End file.
